1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an ultrasonic system for the treatment of septic wounds and for surgical applications, for example of bacterially infected wounds and internal body parts, which comprises a hand piece connected to an ultrasonic generator and a sonotrode attached to the hand piece.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Methods are known for a treatment of septic wounds. However, these methods are not only very painful for the patient, but in addition, very time-consuming and therefore cost intensive. A healing success is not guaranteed in connection with these conventional methods of treatment. Also a transplantation of skin parts from other locations of the body is further required in particular serious cases.
It occurs again and again that artificial limbs and joints such as hip prosthesis, knee prosthesis, or shoulder prosthesis have to be exchanged since a loosening of the prosthesis has occurred based on inflammation.
The surgeon can only mechanically clean the inflamed section after the removal of the old prosthesis according to the presently used methods of operation that is by scraping, by scratching, and by abrading followed with flushing with liquid having antibacterial effects. A treatment with antibiotics after the insertion of the new prosthesis remains without effect, since the antibiotics cannot pass to the boundary layer between prosthesis and bone as well as into the bone and into the bone channels. The path to the boundary layer between prosthesis and bone, in the bone and in the bone channels is blocked still by the cement. Since the bone is not furnished with a sufficient connection to the blood circulation of the patient, and intravenous dispensation has to be excluded.